


Book one: Episode 2-PART 1

by Shixiea



Series: Avatar Duraka [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shixiea/pseuds/Shixiea
Summary: Duraka's adventure is still continue, Miugo has planed to head to Fire Nation to find a Firebender teacher to Teach Duraka firebending, but he does not want to. Now they are heading for Foggy Swamp, when they go there some weird things will happen





	

_The scene opened of the intro, showing the past avatars doing there elements in order fire, air, water, and earth_

MIUGO: Fire

            _Avatar Roku bending fire._

MIUGO: Air

            _Avatar Aang bending air_

MIUGO: Water

            _Avatar Korra bending water_

MIUGO: Earth

            _Avatar Duraka bending earth_

_The scene changed it turned to a grass meadow a bright blue sky can see the wind moving the grass._

MIUGO:  With the world in peril, the Avatar will justness and save the world

            _The scene have end with spirits popped out the grass looking to the left toward to the sun with butterflies flying. With Duraka sitting on the grass looking to the sun, also flying toward the sun. The scene went white with words on it, the words say:_

_BOOK 1 EPISODE 2_

_SWAMP_

_SCENE ONE OPENING ENTRO END_

_  
_

* * *

 

_It has been three days since Duraka and Miugo escaped from general Ruij, they are heading somewhere to hide but they didn’t get there so far. Right now they are in the             middle in the woods in an opening area. Duraka is holding a map, struggling to read the map. Miugo is sitting on a tree stump watching Duraka trying to find which way             to go._

DURAKA: Grgh!!!

MIUGO: The map is upside down…

DURAKA: Grrr... I know that!!! Let me see we should go east, let's go

_He pointed to the dead trees, front of him_

MIUGO: That is not east

DURAKA: Ok!! Smartly pants were is east anyway

MIUGO: Right behind me

DURAKA: Argh!! Really we just came out that way!!! Ok Uuummm...

_Duraka looked back at the map flipping the around like three times. He pointed at on side of the woods_

DURAKA: ok let's go north

MIUGO: That's southwest

_Duraka stay in silence_

DURAKA: Gurrrraaaahhhhh!!!!

_His screamed, throw the map on the ground._

DURAKA: Screw it!! I can't read maps!!!

MIUGO: if you didn’t skip your lessons all the time, you can maybe read the map and even can tell where is north and south is.

DURAKA: Well if you’re a know it all, maybe you should take the map

MIUGO: Gladly

             _Miugo got off the tree stump walked over to Duraka, reach for the map on the grass. She looked at the map, it took a while for her to make it out. She walk to the tree               stump, she lay out the map._

MIUGO: So where do you want to go?

_Duraka walked over to the map_

DURAKA: What is the closed to us?

MIUGO: The closed one is the Foggy Swamp

DURAKA: Umm, no swamp anything else

MIUGO: The other one is Omashu it will take us four to six days to get there, where are we heading anyway?

DURAKA: Zaofu

MIUGO: Medalbenders? Why go there?

DURAKA: Maybe they can help us

MIUGO: That is a horrible idea, they are near Ba Sing Se that is the enemy base is. You’re not even ready to face them yet.

DURAKA: How said that I have to face them, we can hide with them. I heard they are hidden somewhere in the mountains, so we can hide with them.

MIUGO: No were not

DURAKA: Why not?

MIUGO: Were not running because you don’t expect being the Avatar, but instead you’re going to hide like everyone else. But the Avatar have to stand up

DURAKA: I told you many times, I will never be the Avatar

MIUGO: You have to, you have no choice it’s your density

DURAKA: Who cares about density, I won’t do it

MIUGO: Well I got the map, so were going to the Foggy Swamp

DURAKA: What!!! Did you hear me were not going there!!! We’re going to Zaofu!

MIUGO: Ok fine

            _Miugo handed the map to Duraka_

MIUGO: You lead the way

            _Duraka looked at the map, he knows that he can’t read the map or any sense of deration._

DURAKA: Fine you win this one

MIUGO: (Smile) Good

DURAKA: So where are we heading anyway

MIUGO: Well first our mission is get to the Fire Nation

DURAKA: Fire Nation!?

MIUGO: Yup, were going to find you a firebender teacher and teach you how to firebend

DURAKA: WOW!! Firebend!?

MIUGO: Now how in the world are opposed to get there anyway, oh well we can plan it on the way there.

DURAKA: No were…

MIUGO: I got the map, so I’m in charged got it

DURAKA: But I’m older then you, and your ten

MIUGO: No, I’m twelve and were only three years a part, and I know around the map

DURAKA: …

MIUGO: Case closed, so we have to go north, and then later we go northwest. It will take us a day and half to get there…

             _Seeing Duraka being quiet, watching Miugo looking at map to see the routs to get there. He sit down on the itchy grass, waiting for Miugo. He knows that he can’t even              firebend, Kura told him he never did only air and water. Miugo slipped on her little bag put her map inside, turned around to Duraka._

MIUGO: Let’s go Raka!! We’re losing sun light.

DURAKA: Don’t call me that!!!

MIUGO: Come on I’m leaving you behind!!

_Duraka sit up, grabbed his two bags on his shoulder. Miugo is walking north, and Duraka followed in to the woods. And no idea what is in store for them._

* * *

 

_Ruji is sitting on his chair looking at the map, think of Duraka. He wonder why his boss is at the village, but notice that Duraka does not know how he is. Then a henchman walked in holding a small T.V radio, he place it on the table._

HENCHMEN: Here you go, you’re going to call headquarters?

RUJI: Yes, I have to figuring something out. You may leave

HENCHMEN: Yes sir

            _Henchmen bowed, walk away. Leaving Ruji alone in his room, he pushed some buttons on the side of the T.V radio waiting for responds. Then the screen went on, there a man sitting in his chair._

MYSTERY MAN: Yes General Ruji what is it?

RUJI: We captured ten earthbenders in a hidden small village from three days ago

MYSTERY MAN: Good our lord will be pleased

RUJI: But…

MYSTERY MAN: But?

RUJI: One got away with a little girl.

MYSTERY MAN: Why did you let them go…?

RUJI: It was a trap, the intel we got there were two earthbenders but instead we got eleven

MYSTERY MAN: Hmm it looks like you got a problem

RUJI: We got no problem, but…

MYSTERY MAN: Hmm

RUJI: The earthbender boy is your son Kurto

MYSTERY MAN: That is impossible!!! Kurto is right here!!! Plus there is now way he there and a earthbender

_At the corner of the screen a boy walked over, in Ruji surprise to see Kurto and Duraka have the same face. Not only the face, they both have black wavy hair same eyes              color.  But Kurto have shorter hair, and does not have any beauty marks on his face._

MYSTERY MAN: How dare you blaming my son

RUJI: Sorry sir…. But the earthbender looks a whole alike of your son

MYSTERY MAN: Silence!!!

             _Ruji stay quiet_

MYSTERY MAN: For accuse my son, I release you from duty

             RUJI: But sir…

MYSTERY MAN: No more excuses from you! Have a great vacation General Ruji

             _The screen went black kept the room quiet for a while. He led back on his chair thinking, how could be Hiugi at two places at the same time._

 RUJI: Something is going… or someone is keeping secret from every…

             _Ruji went through his drawers took out a photos, the photos is his boss family that he stole from there house one day. One of them is Kurto when he became the                        youngest general at fifteen years old. Some other family photos, but one stand out. It was the day when Kurto was born, Kurto as a baby being hold by his father,                        standing by his wife side. He notice that in the crib there is two stuff animals there the same animal. There was one person there is the lady maid who help the wife                    with her pregnancy. That is the answer he was looking for, the only witness of Kurto birth. He grabbed the phone to make some calls._

LADY: Hello?

RUIJ: Hello mam, I got a question

LADY: Can you tell me how this is?

RUIJ: Oh sorry my name is General Ruji

LADY: Oh…. General… Ruji… what can I do for you… sir

RUIJ: I’m looking for our first commander’s wife’s first lady maid…

           _The scene ended with Ruij talking on the phone, to fin the hidden truth about Kurto’s birth and Can Duraka be relate to Kurto._


End file.
